


Eat Me

by amandaskankovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Gallavich week. Prompt: I like 'em sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

There are bright red marks on his skin she knows she didn’t put there.  
Once a week she talks to someone she says is her mother quietly in Russian and he tries to imagine what she’s talking to her about.  
“I suck 40 no 50 dicks today. I swallow so much cum you not believe mama.”  
But she’s probably not saying something like that.  
Probably she’s talking about that thing in her stomach.  
She’s trying to get him to decide on names now.  
Names…  
Instead of doing that he focuses on how Ian’s tongue tastes.  
“What have you been eating?”  
“Eating?” Ian laughs, “I had waffles a little while ago. What do you want me to brush my teeth or something?”  
“Fuck no…”  
What Mickey’s going to do instead of deciding on names is doing the best he can to inhale Ian.  
Ian’s mouth tastes like syrup.  
And Svetlana can’t cook for shit.  
Mickey’s going to bite and suck and lick every inch of Ian for as long as he has him.  
Ian’s breathing heavy and then he smiles which makes Mickey make his way to Ian’s mouth.  
He slides his tongue up his bottom lip, teeth, top lip.  
He puts his nose in Ian’s hair and he inhales. Oh god it’s familiar.  
He’s smelled it on Mandy. That fruity sweet shit…  
He has to laugh.  
“What the fuck?” Ian asks.  
“Strawberries?” Mickey replies.  
“Oh god,” and Ian puts his hand over his eyes and he cringes, “Debbie bought the shampoo this month. 14 bottles. It was on sale.”  
“You smell like a fucking pop tart.” Mickey says.  
“Is that why you’re trying to eat me?” Ian replies.  
And what else can Mickey do but bite his bottom lip and then he’s on top of Ian and he’s kissing him so hard.  
He tastes blood.  
And then he licks that off Ian too.


End file.
